coeiiifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Refar32
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conquest of Elysium '3' Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Baron.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gp1628 (Talk) 22:39, April 4, 2012 Magic School Inconsistancy After I made about 5-6 pages I found that someone had made 4 or so pages that where poorly formated but they had spells I haven't seen yet so I left the spells I haven't seen in that format until I see them and can add some missing information and reformat them. -Dustin1819 (talk) 16:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I was that other poster, I didn't particularly care to make an account. Since we've begun stepping on each others' toes, I figured I'd chime in. I don't know who started adding spell pages first, but I set up hydromancy/deep magic/necromancy/silver+gold arcana/pyromancy the other day as well as adding in the relevant spell effects/abilities mentioned in the spells. As Refar has mentioned, I considered it a gentleman's (lady's?) agreement to just just copy the format/style of whoever makes a page first. This keeps everythign consistent. I also just made a "Schools of Magic" page that I started adding links to. As per the format, I personally find the one Dustin1819 is using messy. It makes browsing through the specific spells harder (perhaps change the alignment around, so that spell details aren't further to the left than the spell effects- makes everything jumbled to me), but since everything in my list is separated by () or punctuation, still not too sloppy. I was thinking of making a unified list of abbreviations at the beginnign of each section, but I figured leaving the words (Area, Extra Effect, MR negates) as they were would be more user friendly. I was trying to copy the information and wording of the spell from in-game descriptions as much as possible. I honesty don't know the exact strength of the MR saves (easily, standard, difficult), but I noticed Dustin was using actual figures like 1d5, 2d6, etc. Where can I find these #s? There are only three, 2d6, 2d4 and 1d5; they are on the 34th page of the most recent manual I can find; http://jaffa.illwinter.com/coe3/manual_coe3.pdf. If you want to work together we can find a format and then keep all the pages the same format instead of two different formats, even if on different magic school pages. This way we can both be adding spells without any toe stepping and becase all the pages ar the same anyone can add spells anywhere easily. The problem I'm having with my format is just that the only heading that stands out to me is Heading 2 and I was already using that for the spell levels. If your making a magic school page it would probably best to use the Magic School catagory page, it can be found on the Elysium 3 home page. This way the list of schools is easily found below the page. You've been adding just as many spells I have and I want to work as partners on this. If so then I would suggest making an account so we can avoid talking on Refar32's page. Changes in YOUR pages The changes in the abilities was just becuase I am pretty sure there is a way to link to sub sections within a page and once I find it I was gonna link it directly to the bass abliity, like resistance, immunity, ext. Sorry to upset you, we can seperate them until I find out how but in the long run I think that combining them will save space and make things easier for a new user. They are your entries though so I will respect your formatting decisions, sorry. -Dustin1819 (talk) 16:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) If you want to split the immunities up into each ability then I have no problem with it. I still consider myself new to this wiki so I'm assuming you've put much more work into this than I have and will follow your lead on this. I also tend to go about doing things different then most so if you think people will search for poison immunity in P and not I, then your probably right. I do not have a Desura account or anything cause, as you can probably tell, I'm new. Dustin1819 (talk) 00:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure no problem. I'm playing the game anyway so might aswell update while playing when looking at something not created. BR, Xeciri